Keep Holding On
by flyersfan3588
Summary: Set just after Judas on a Pole.  Brennan is feeling the affects of her family's abandonment.  BB fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set right after Judas on a Pole. I know it was awhile ago, but I've probably watched that episode more than any other. Just a note; this is continuing the same day as the last scene, and we're going to pretend that they went to Wong Fu's.**

**Disclaimer: As always, they are not mine. No matter how many stars I make a wish to.**

Booth sat at the bar, watching as, across the room, Brennan downed another drink. He knew he should probably stop her, but at the same time, she needed an outlet for her feelings. She had been going through the motions, celebrating Zach's success with the rest of the squints, but he knew she was still reliving the memory of watching her father and brother drive away. Leaving her. Again. He couldn't imagine the pain she had been through, and he had an overwhelming desire to take her into his arms, and try to take that pain away.

He heard her laughter, floating across the room, and as he watched her, he wondered if he was the only one who noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes. He knew she was in pain, and he also knew that she was never one to let her feelings show. That he knew what she was feeling was a testament to the bond that they had forged, as partners, and as friends. She let him see inside, more than anyone else, and he was honored, yet also terrified that she trusted him that much.

His eyes lingered on her, then he looked across the table, to Cam. Sitting among them at the booth, it seemed that she was finally becoming one of the team. He was glad; he knew they were better when they were all working together then they were fighting against one another. This could only make them more effective.

Cam looked up and met his eyes, waving him over. He shook his head, wanting, at the moment, just to observe. His squints. That's what Bones had called them, and he realized now just how true that was. He had never felt that more than yesterday, when they had all come together to solve the case, and help him get his job back. Led by Zach, of all people.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice when Cam got up and walked over next to him.

"Seeley?"

He looked up as she sat down beside him. "Hey Cam."

She noticed the lack of enthusiasm in his voice, and she knew instinctively that she was not the one on his mind. She wasn't stupid, she may be sleeping with him, but his heart didn't belong to her. There was only one woman for him, but he just refused to see it. "You're missing all the fun."

He gestured to his barely touched drink on the bar in front of him. "I'm fine."

She shook her head. "You know, I think I'm going to get out of here." He hardly seemed to be listening, his gaze once again wondering over to Dr. Brennan.

"Yeah, okay." He looked up at her as he realized what she had said. "Look, Cam, I probably won't make it tonight. I..."

"It's okay, Seeley. I didn't expect you to." She smiled slightly. "Actually, it would probably be better if you didn't come around at all anymore."

"Hey, Camille...don't be upset."

"I'm not, really."

"Cam..."

"I'm fine Seeley. Look, it was fun while it lasted, but we both know it's not what either of us wants right now." She stood up, preparing to leave. He didn't argue, and she knew she had done the right thing. She did want him to be happy, and she thought that maybe, if he wasn't caught up in a relationship with her, he might just wake up and realize what it is he really wanted.

Booth looked back over to the group, his eyes falling on his Bones, his mind barely registering the fact that he had just been dumped.

"Hey, G-man."

Booth looked up. "Hey, Sid."

"Looks like your partner's trying to drown her sorrows. Although I can't imagine what a beautiful lady like the good doctor there would have to be sorry about."

Booth sighed. "She'll be allright." Sid just gave him a look. "Don't worry, I'm on it." He stood and started to make his way across the room.

"Hey Booth." He turned back to look at Sid. "Good luck, man. I have a feeling you're gonna need it."

**Okay, I know I don't need to tell you what to do! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much everyone for all your wonderful comments! It really means a lot to me! I'm not totally happy with this chapter, but it will have to do! Kiki will never give me my picture back if I don't post! lol!**

Booth stopped at the table beside Bones, who was seated on one end of the circular booth, Angela beside her. Hodgins was next to Angela, and Zach was on the other end. "Hey, Bones."

She turned and tilted her head up to look at him. "Booth!"

He gazed down at her. She didn't seem to be too drunk, thank goodness.

"Sit down!" She scooted over, pushing Angela into Hodgins, who, in the process, nearly knocked Zach onto the floor.

He had to smile. "Actually, Bones, I was about ready to leave, and I figured I'd give you a ride."

She shook her head. "We can't leave yet, Booth! We have to celebrate with Dr. Addy, and besides, we're having too much fun!"

The enthusiasm in her voice was a stark contrast to the haunting look he saw in her eyes, and his heart twisted painfully. If Max and Russ were here in front of him, he was afraid what he would do to them. How could they have done this to her? Seeing her pain, he renewed his vow that he, at least, would never leave her.

Angela looked at her friend. "Actually, sweetie, Jack and I have to get going."

Brennan's face fell. "But..." She sent a questioning look to Zach.

Usually the most oblivious of the group, he had actually noticed that Dr. Brennan was acting a bit strangely tonight, but he attributed that to the alcohol she had consumed. "Uh, yeah, well since I came with them..." He stood up, and Jack and Angela slid out of the booth behind him.

Ang leaned over to Brennan. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay, sweetie?" She looked at Booth. "You'll make sure she gets home okay?"

Booth nodded. "No problem." He watched them walk out the door, then turned back to Bones, who was staring at him. "Just you and me now, Booth." She smiled invitingly. "You're not gonna leave me here all alone, are you?"

He sighed. "Bones..."

"Great!" She grabbed his hand suddenly and pulled him down next to her. He wasn't expecting it, and he literally fell into the booth on top of her.

His body was pressed up against hers, and he felt heat course through his body at the contact. She was looking up at him, smiling, and in that instant he wanted to kiss her. He felt the urge as he had felt it earlier outside, when he had told her there was more than one kind of family. To lightly press his lips against hers, to feel her respond to his kiss, his touch. Instead, he slowly pulled away. "You okay there, Bones?"

"Fine, Booth, just fine." She sat up next to him, shaking her head. Something had just happened there, but her mind was too fuzzy to figure out just what it was. All she knew was that feeling his body next to hers was distracting. She moved over slightly, already missing the feel of him.

Booth drew in a breath, then let it out slowly. He needed to get out of here, or he might just do something he'd regret. Hopefully she'd had just enough to drink that she'd fall asleep in the car, and he could just get her home without incident. "So, Bones, are you ready to go?'

She pouted, and he had to smile. Bones never pouted. "No, Booth I'm not ready. I want another drink."

She smiled at him, and his breath caught. He had never seen that smile on her before, and it nearly took his breath away. It was seductive, designed to get what she wanted, and it worked. "Okay. I'll make you a deal. One more drink, then I take you home."

"Okay." She sighed happily, and he stood up.

"What are you drinking, anyway?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, whatever Angela ordered for me."

He shook his head and walked back to the bar. Sid met him there. "I thought you were taking her home."

"I will. Whatever she's drinking I need one more. Very light on the alcohol."

Sid smiled. "Pretty clever, aren't you?"

He sighed. "I promised her one more. It's the only way I could get her to agree to leave without incident."

Sid laughed. "Even drunk she'd probably kick your ass!"

"Very funny, Sid. Just get me the drink, okay?"

"Sure." He went to pour the drink, and Booth's eyes traveled across the room, drawn to her, as always. She was sitting there, one elbow propped on the table, her chin in her hand. Her hair fell across her shoulders, and her eyes were staring out the window. Once again he was struck with the urge to take her into his arms, and take away all her pain. He knew that was impossible. All he could do was be there for her, and that is one promise he definately intended to keep.

**Okay, everyone, you know what to do! Click on the little button, and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here you go! The next chapter. It's kind of short, just a filler chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer! And there will be fluff!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, I just love them!**

Brennan never noticed the lack of alcohol. She breezed along, talking of inconsequential things, and he just watched her, nodding every so often. She didn't seem to expect a response. She talked of everything from Zach's new position to Angela and Hodgins' relationship, studiously avoiding their last case, and her father and brother.

Finally, she stopped, and he reached over and took her hand. "Hey, Bones. Time to go."

She looked down at her glass expectantly, but her face fell when she saw that it was empty. "Oh." She looked back up at him. "Can I drive?" Her voice was light and hopeful.

Booth sighed. "No, Bones, you can't drive. Not this time."

"Why not?!" There it was, that pout again.

He knew he couldn't let her drive, but, oh how he wanted to. He wanted so much to give her anything she asked for, anything to see her smile, that smile that made her face light up. That smile that actually reached her eyes.

He reached out and touched her cheek. "I promise, Temperance, you can drive the very next time, but for right now, you just have to trust me." He stared into her eyes, he couldn't seem to look away.

After a moment, she pulled back and dropped her eyes. "Okay, but remember, you promised." She looked back up at him, and he shuddered at the emotions he saw in her eyes. "And you always keep your promises, right?"

The longing and hopefulness he heard in her voice tore at his heart. "Always" he whispered.

As quickly as the sadness had come, it was gone again, replaced by a smile. "Okay! I'm ready!"

He couldn't help but smile at the sudden change in her mood. He knew it was the alcohol, that she would never have allowed him to see the pain she always tried to hide if not for the drinks she had had. He hoped that she wouldn't remember this tomorrow, she was always so strong, she wouldn't want to know he'd seen her at her most vulnerable. She had been upset enough that she had had to lean on him when she thought Russ was dead. She would hate this.

She stood up, and he quickly left his seat and grabbed her when she swayed. "Easy there, Bones."

She grabbed onto him to keep from falling, and he felt the heat of her touch. She laughed up at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. He steadied her, then took her arm and led her out of the restaurant. Sid gave him a knowing smile as he left, and Booth just shook his head.

They reached the SUV without incident. She allowed him to open the passenger side door and help her in, further proof that her defenses were down. He closed her door, then walked around to the driver's side, and got in.

He glanced over at her, and she was staring down at the seatbelt in her hands. "Um, Bones?" She looked up at him questioningly. "Do you need help with that?"

She giggled, and he was again taken by surprise. Bones NEVER giggled. Laughed, yes, chuckled, occasionally, but he had never heard her giggle. She must have had more to drink than he had thought.

He reached over and fastened her seatbelt, then buckled his own and started the SUV. He drove for a few minutes, glancing at her every now and then. She head was leaning against the window, staring out into the night, and the next time he checked, her eyes were closed and her breathing was even.

Booth pulled up in front of her building, switching off the SUV and turning to her. She looked so peaceful, he almost didn't have the heart to wake her. Glancing at the seat beside her, he suddenly realized that she didn't have her purse. He knew she hadn't left it at Sid's, which meant she must have left it in Hodgins' car.

No purse meant no keys, and there was no way he was going to drive all the way to Hodgins' place, waking them up in the process. He sighed and turned the keys in the ignition. His place it was.

**Okay, now get clicking!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! This chapter was harder to write than I thought! I had everything in my head, but it's harder to try to put it into words! Hope it's not too ooc for Brennan, but we all have a breaking point, right?**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my friends at the Nonsense Thread in the boneyard! Everyone is invited to come join us in the off topic area! You don't have to be crazy, but it helps! lol!**

She was still asleep when he pulled up to his place a few minutes later. He didn't want to wake her, but now was definately better. He had visions of carrying her into his apartment, and her waking him up and giving him hell.

"Hey, Bones." He shook her arm. She stirred but didn't wake. "Temperance?" He shook her harder. Without warning, her arm reached out suddenly and grabbed his, twisting it painfully as she sat up, anger flashing in her blue/green eyes.

"Ouch! Geez, Bones!"

She dropped her arm. "Booth! You startled me!"

"Yeah, I can see that!" Booth rubbed his arm.

She smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to someone waking me up."

"I'll remember that the next time."

She glanced out the window. "Why are we at your apartment?" She turned and looked up at him questioningly.

He sighed. Get ready for an argument. "Well, uh, you left your purse in Hodgins' car, and I..."

She giggled again, and again the sound shocked him.

"Ok!" She opened her door, leaning out, and would have fallen if she hadn't forgotten to unbuckle her seatbelt. "Oops!"

"Wait, Bones, I'll help you!" He got and made his way around to the passenger side. He reached over her to unbuckle her, and felt her breath on his ear. Shivers ran up his spine. Get a hold of yourself, Booth! He unfastened the belt, and she fell into his arms. He caught her easily.

Booth set her down on the ground, but she held on to him for a few moments, her arms wrapped around him, her body pressed to his. His heartbeat quickened as he looked down at her upturned face. Her eyes closed, and she licked her lips invitingly. He took a deep breath to calm his raging pulse. He wanted nothing more than to capture her lips with his, to taste her, to let loose the passion that was there, always so close to the surface, whenever he was with her. He drew in a ragged breath, and stepped back from her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, and he thought he saw disappointment in her eyes. You're imagining things. He shook off the thought. He took her arm and led her inside.

She was humming to herself by the time they reached his door, and he smiled as he recognized 'Hot Blooded.'

Shutting the door behind them, he followed her into the apartment.

Brennan immediately went to the far corner of the room to the stereo. "Music! We need music!"

"Bones..."

She hit the power button, and immediately the room was filled with the sounds of rock music, blaring out of the speakers. Booth moved quickly, turning the volume down low, to a neighbor friendly level. "Bones, maybe you should..."

Whatever he was about to say was cut off, as a bolt of lightening lit up the room, followed by a long rumble of thunder. The storm that had threatened them all day had finally arrived. "Oh! I love storms!" She ran over to the window, looking out as the rain started to fall. It was as if the skies had opened, and the rained poured down.

Booth watched her as she stood there, seemingly fascinated by the display. He walked towards her, coming up behind her, standing closer than necessary, but needing to be near her.

"Russ and I used to sit by the living room window, and watch as the storms would roll through." Her voice was soft, but he could feel the pain in her words. "He used to say..." Her voice trailed off.

He reached out and gently took her hand. "Temperance..."

She whirled around suddenly, and threw herself in his arms. "Dance with me, Booth." She laid her head on his shoulder, moving her body along with the slow song now playing on the radio.

Booth couldn't resist, and he put his arms around her, holding her close. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in the soft scent of jasmine. Caught up in the heavenly sensation of holding her, his mind didn't at first register when her hands began to move slowly up his chest. His breath caught as realization dawned. He pulled back, looking down into her eyes. "Bones, I..."

Before he could finish, she stretched up and kissed him. Her hands moved up, and she ran her finges through his hair, pulling him closer. All thoughts left him ans she tasted him, teasing his lips with her tongue, sucking on his bottom lip, demanding entrance to his mouth, which he gladly gave. She pressed her body against his, and he suddenly snapped back to reality. He pulled away. "Temperance. We can't do this."

"Please, Booth." Her arms wrapped around him. "Please. I don't want to be alone anymore." Her words were whispered, and he felt his body respond. Her hands ran up his back and tangled in his hair. She pulled him down to her, her mouth was inches away from his. It took all he had to stop. He grabbed her arms, pulling them down to her sides. "Bones, don't."

She looked up at him, her eyes darkened with desire. He reached out to touch her cheek. "We can't. You're drunk,and..."

He saw the sudden anger flash in her eyes, and before he knew it, she had shoved him away. Caught off guard, he fell, landing on the sofa.

"I should have known!" She turned suddenly, heading for the door.

"Wait!" By the time Booth struggled up from the sofa, she was already out the door. He ran out, reaching the elevator just as the doors closed. "Damn!" He raced for the stairs.

The elevator doors opened, and Brennan ran out into the deserted lobby. Her thoughts were a blur, she only knew that she had to get away. She rushed out the door into the rain. It was pouring down, and she was immediatly drenched. She stopped. She didn't know what to do, where to go. The only place she wanted to be was here.

Booth reached the lobby, panting a bit from the four flights of stairs. His eyes scanned the lobby, but he didn't see her. He looked outside.

Lightening illuminated the street, and he saw her, standing there, in the middle of the downpour. He pushed open the doors and ran out, rain immediately soaking through his clothes. Taking a deep breath, he approached her cautiously. He didn't want her to run again. "Temperance?" He reached for her, but she jerked away.

"Don't. Don't touch me" Resignation had replaced the anger in her voice, and his heart broke at the sound.

"Temperance, please. Come inside."

"No. You're just like everyone else. I thought you were different." She closed her eyes. "I thought you wouldn't leave me."

The whispered words tore at his heart. He grabbed her hand, and she tried again to pull away, but this time he held on to her. "I won't. I'm not leaving you, okay?" He pulled her into his arms, and she didn't resist. It was as though she had given up.

"Just go. Please go." Her tone belied her words, and he pulled her closer, rubbing circles on her back.

"Shhh. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He felt her surrender, and her arms wrapped around him. He stood there, holding her, the rain pouring down, until he felt her shiver. "Let's get inside, okay?"

She didn't respond, just clutched him tighter. "Temperance?" He pulled away and took her arm, leading her back through the doors.

She followed him into the apartment. They were both dripping wet, and he went down the hall and grabbed 2 towels from the closet. Wrapping one around her still shivering body, he wiped his face with the other, then took her hand and led her into his bedroom.

Pulling open a drawer, he grabbed a t-shirt. It would be big on her, but it was dry. Turning to her, he held out the shirt. "Here, put this on." She took it but didn't answer. He grabbed some dry clothes for himself, then walked out, shutting the door behind her.

He knocked on the door a few minutes later. "Temperance?" When he didn't get an answer, he cautiously opened the door and glanced inside. She was on the bed, in his t-shirt, curled up into a ball. He walked over to her. He could still see her shivering. Grabbing a blanket, he wrapped it around her gently, then softly brushed his fingers against her cheek. "Good night, Bones" he whispered, then grabbing her wet clothes, he turned and left, softly closing the door behind him.

**Okay, there you go! A little fluff, a little angst! Let me know what you thought! Loony told me it was flungsty! lol!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hmmm, the morning after! Always so hard to write! Thanks so much for everyone's reviews, you already know they make my day!**

Brennan woke with a slight headache and a funny feeling that she had done something she was going to regret. She opened her eyes and immediately realized that she was right.

She wasn't in her own bed, she was in Booth's. She was wearing his shirt, and she was pretty sure she remembered a kiss. A mind-blowing, soul shattering kiss, to be sure, but...

She sat up, glancing around the room. It was surprisingly neat for a man who lived alone. The furnishings were tasteful yet masculine, and every surface was filled with pictures of his son. Checking the clock on the nightstand (another picture of Parker smiled brightly back at her), she noticed it was just past 9 am.

She slipped out of bed and made her way quietly to the bathroom. She gasped when she saw her clothes hanging there, still slightly damp. Memories came flooding back to her. Drinking at Wong Fu's, coming back here, dancing with Booth. The kiss. Then her attempt at escape, rain pouring down.

Oh, God! What had she done? The one part of her world that was actually good, and right, and now she had thrown it all away!

She felt her cheeks burn as she remembered her words, her pleas. She sat on the cold tile floor and buried her face in her hands.

BBB

Booth heard the soft click of the bathroom door as he lay on the sofa. He hadn't been able to sleep. The urge had been so strong to go to her, to hold her in his arms. To comfort her. Last night, she would have let him, but he knew she would have regretted it this morning.

He had lain there all night, thoughts of her running through his head. The pain and sadness in her eyes, the way she had clung to him. Her eyes, darkened with desire. Her kiss. Pulling away had been the hardest thing he had ever done, but he could never have been able to live with himself if he had taken advantage of her. She had been hurt and vulnerable, and she hadn't been thinking clearly.

God, he had wanted to, though. He had wanted to kiss her, to make love to her, to take the pain away. To show her how much he cared, that he would never leave her.

Part of him hoped she wouldn't remember anything, but another part, the selfish part, wanted her to. To force her to realize what they each felt. To show her that they were partners, friends, but it was more than that. It went deeper than that, and they could finally admit to themselves what others had known all along.

He shook off the thoughts as he heard the bathroom door open, and her soft footsteps echoing down the hall. He sat up. "Bones?"

She entered the living room, dressed in her clothes from the night before. He searched her face, but he couldn't read her emotions. "Feeling better?"

She gave him a little smile, but, again, it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Temperance..."

She held up her hand. "Look, Booth, I know we should probably talk about last night, but...truthfully, I really can't deal with that right now."

He sighed. She was running. He wanted make her stay, to insist they talk out what had happened, but he couldn't. When she looked at him like that, he would do anything for her, and right now, she wanted to leave. He'd let her, for now, but he promised himself that he wasn't going to let her pretend like nothing had happened.

He stood, making his way to her. "Okay. Let me get dressed, and I'll..."

"I called Angela to come get me." She backed away from him, and headed for the door. "It's...better this way."

"Bones..." He was talking to a closed door.

BBB

She waited in the lobby until she saw Angela drive up, then went out to meet her.

"Sweetie, I could've come up to get you!"

Brennan shrugged, climbing in the car and fastening her seatbelt, feeling that unfamiliar blush creep into her cheeks, remembering her seatbelt..problems from the night before. "I was ready."

Angela pulled away from the curb. "So, what did you and tall, dark, and handsome get up to last night?!"

"Ang! Nothing happened!"

Angela gave her friend a knowing smile. "Okay, you don't have to tell me." She laughed. "But when my best friend calls me in the morning, and tells me she needs picked up at her 'partner's' apartment, I can figure things out on my own!"

Brennan shook her head angrily. "Angela, I slept at Booth's because I left my purse and keys in Hodgins' car! We slept in seperate rooms, and NOTHING HAPPENED!"

Angela was shocked into silence by her friend's outburst. Brennan had always been defensive about her teasing, but she had never heard that much anger in her voice before. "Sweetie..."

What was she doing, shouting at her best friend? She sighed. "I'm sorry, Ang. I shouldn't have yelled." She closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts that had been whirling out of control. I just...didn't sleep well, that's all." She turned and looked out the window, hoping that Angela wouldn't ask anymore questions, that she would just leave it alone. She didn't want to tell her what happened, but she knew that if Angela asked again, she would probably end up blurting everything out, and like she had told Booth, she just couldn't handle it right now.

Angela remained silent, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Ang" she whispered, closing her eyes and chasing all thoughts of Booth, and his incredible kiss, out of her mind.

**I know it's short, but I promise a longer chapter tomorrow! So, I live for reviews, so...what are you waiting for?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here you go! You all rock with your reviews! Thanks so much!**

Angela stepped out of the elevator of the Hoover building that afternoon. Clipping the visitor's badge to her shirt, she smiled slightly. The guard downstairs hadn't known what hit him. It was Sunday, Agent Booth wasn't 'officially' on duty, and he was sure he wouldn't welcome the interupption. Angela, of course, had convinced him.

Walking down the hall, she went over in her mind exactly what she was going to say. Brennan hadn't talked to her at all, and she had surprised Angela by going home instead of into the lab. There was definately something going on, and, since Brennan wouldn't tell her, she was going to make sure that Booth did.

Booth sat at his desk, a file open in front of him. He was trying to concentrate, but he couldn't get Bones out of his mind. The minute she had left this morning, he had regretted his decision to let her go. He wanted to go to her, to get her to talk to him. He was torn between her need for space, and his desire to comfort her. Sighing, he threw down his pen, and sat back, running a hand over his eyes.

"Looks like you didn't get much sleep, either."

Startled, he looked up, seeing Angela standing in the doorway. "Angela." He stood up. "What's going on? Is Bones okay?"

Angela smiled at the concern in his voice. "She's fine, Booth." She thought a moment. "Well, as fine as she was this morning, which isn't saying much, I gues..." She let her words trail off as she walked into the office.

"Look, Angela..."

"I know. Nothing happened, she spent the night at your place out of necessity, you slept in seperate rooms, blah, blah blah." She sat down in one of the chairs across from him. "I heard all that nonsense from Bren herself. Now I'm here for the truth." She sat back with a smile, crossing her arms in front of her. "So, spill it."

Booth sat back down in his chair, looking defeated. _How does she know?_ It was like she had some sort of radar when it came to him and Bones. "That is the truth, Angela."

She uncrossed her arms and sat forward, placing an elbow on the desk. Propping her chin in her hand, she looked at him directly. "This is me you're talking to, Booth. I KNOW there's more to that story."

Booth sighed. _Well, it was worth a shot._ "Angela..." He took a deep breath. He wasn't going to get out of here without telling her, he just knew it. "She...she had a little too much to drink, you know that."

"Yeah, but I didn't worry too much. She was a little upset about her father..."

"Exactly!" He sat back and raked a hand through his hair. "This whole thing with her father, and Russ...she just...I guess she just needed an outlet for her feelings."

"Booth, what happened?"

"She kissed me."

Angela bit back a squeal. Time for celebration later, right now she had to get them back on the right track. "Booth..."

"She needed...I don't know. She was just upset. When I realized...I stopped." He looked up at Angela. "It didn't mean anything, Angela. She just..."

"Oh, come on Booth! How many times are you two going to dance around this!" She stood up, agitated. "You know the 'we're just partners' speech? It's not working! Anyone who knows you both knows how you feel about each other, why don't you just admit it to yourself?!"

Booth didn't answer. He knew why, he just couldn't tell her. He had done it, he had drawn the line. Bones had accepted it, sure, but that didn't change the fact. He had decided that it couldn't go any farther, without them even voicing the fact that there was more there than friendship.

Angela sat back down, and took Booth's hand. "Look, Booth, I don't know what's going on in your mind, or Bren's for that matter. But the fact is, you two need each other, and not just as partners. And we both know it's not going to be Brennan who takes the first step."

Booth just looked at her. "You're scary."

Angela smiled. "I'm wise beyond my years." She got up to leave. "She's at home right now. Just in case you were wondering."

"Home?" He frowned. "I wouldv'e thought she would have gone to the lab..."

"I know. Now you see why I was worried."

He nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'll take care of it."

She laughed at his words. "See that you do."

"Hey, Angela?"

She turned at the doorway. "Yeah?"

"How'd you get in here, anyway?"

She smiled. "You're not the only one with charm, Booth!"

**Okay, I know I promised a longer chapter, but this seemed a good place to stop! Next chapter will be BB, I promise! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken so long to write, but musie apparently went on a vacation without telling me! Finally got her back, though, and, along with some 'inspiration' from my pal and co-host, kiki, here is the result!**

Brennan closed her laptop with a sigh. It was no use. She had thought that maybe she could get a chapter written on her new novel, but she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was Booth, and their kiss.

She had tried to convince herself that it was a mistake, but she just couldn't. Nothing that felt that good could be wrong. She acknowledged to herself that what had happened last night was logical. She had been hurt and confused, and she had turned to the one person she trusted. The one person she knew would never hurt her. And he hadn't. She knew what it had cost him to stop her. She had been willing, and she knew he wanted her, but he hadn't let it go any further.

She shivered as she remembered the feelings his kiss had ignited in her. She tried to tell herself that it was only because she had been drinking, and her defenses had been down, but she knew. Deep down she knew, and she couldn't lie to herself any longer. She had wanted him for a long time, she just hadn't wanted to admit it.

She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head back. Booth had drawn a line, and now she had crossed it. For once in her life, she had no idea what to do.

Her thoughts were interuppted by a knock on the door. She sighed. She knew it would be him. She had actually been surprised it had taken him this long. Booth was a man of action, waiting wasn't something he did well.

She took a deep breath, and stood up. She could do this. She'd tell him what he wanted to hear, that it had all been a mistake, and that they should just forget it. Anything to keep their friendship intact. She couldn't lose him now, and if all they could ever be was friends, well, that would have to be enough. Being without him was not an option she could live with.

She walked to the door and opened it. Looking up into his beautiful brown eyes, she felt her resolve crumble, and she knew this would be the hardest thing she'd ever done. Harder than watching her father and brother drive off and leave her again.

"Hey, Bones."

"Hi."

Booth tried to catch her eye, but her gaze fell to the floor. "Um, can I come in?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She moved aside, and he walked in. She closed the door behind him, then turned around. He was standing by the sofa, watching her, and she took a deep breath, trying to control her pulse, which had started to race when she looked into his eyes. She shook her head. She couldn't start thinking like that . She knew what she had to do. "I'm sorry."

He smiled. "You already said that."

"No, I mean...I'm sorry about...last night."

Booth looked at her, confused. "Temperance, I..."

"I was drunk and upset, you were right about that, and I didn't really know what I was doing." As soon as she had started talking, the words just seemed to tumble out. She needed to do this, and do it quickly, before her strength left her, and she threw herself into his arms. "I wanted to thank you, for what you did, and I just hope that we can forget about it, and move past it." As she spoke this last, she turned and walked away, putting distance between them.

He didn't answer, and she finally turned around, to find him right behind her. Her breath caught at his nearness, and he took her arm. "Bones, don't..."

"Don't what? I just want to go back to..." Her voice trailed off.

"Back to what?" She tried to look away, but he captured her face with his hand, keeping his gaze on her. "Back to dancing around what we feel for each other? Back to denying this attraction?"

She shook her head and tried to pull away, but he held her tight. "Because I think we both know that it's too late for that."

"It's not too late, Booth. It can't be." Panic threatened to overwhelm her. She just lost her father and brother, this just couldn't be happening. She needed him. She stepped back, and this time he let her go. "I know I crossed the line, but I told you, I had too much to drink. I promise, it won't happen again."

Booth saw the panic in her eyes, but couldn't understand it. Was she that afraid of getting close, of admitting their feelings? "Temperance, I..." He stopped as her words finally sank in. "Wait, you think I'm upset because you crossed the line?" Her silence was his answer. "Bones..."

She swallowed hard, trying to keep her voice neutral. "I told you. It didn't mean anything."

"I think we both know that's a lie." He reached out, his hand encircling her wrist, and gently pulled her to him.

His eyes bored into hers, and she sucked in a breath as he lightly brushed his fingers down her cheek. "That kiss meant something. It was..."

"...incredible." She breathed the word, and he smiled, even as his body hardened at her tone.

"Incredible" he repeated. Gazing down into her upturned face, his heart pounding in his chest, he watched as her eyes darkened with desire. She ran the tip of her tongue over her lips, and it took all his willpower not to grab her and kiss her senseless. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, she was looking at him, a question in her eyes.

"Booth?"

He sighed. "Temperance. Do you remember what I said? About not crossing the line?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. His hand was still cupping her face, and his touch was distracting. She took a deep breath. "You...you didn't mean it?"

"I meant it when I said it."

Her face fell. "Oh."

He smiled at her tone. "But time has a way of giving you some perspective." Releasing her from his arms, he ran a hand through his hair. "After that whole thing with Epps, I kind of went a little...crazy, I guess." He laughed. "Which I guess is why I had to see Gordon Gordon."

She was still staring at him, a look of confusion on her face. "Anyway, since that day at the park, I've come to a conclusion." Brennan sank down on the sofa, bracing herself for what he was about to say.

Booth sat down beside her. "The thing is, Bones, anyone who knows me knows that the way to get to me is through you, and that automatically puts you in danger." He took her hand. "It doesn't matter what we call ourselves; partners, friends. Lovers." He breathed the last word, sending shivers down her spine. "The fact is, you already mean so much to me, whatever title we put on our relationship isn't going to make a difference."

"Booth, I don't..."

He captured her lips with his in a soft kiss. His lips brushed hers lightly, then he slowly pulled back. "What do you say we forget that line, okay?"

She didn't answer, just reached up and hooked her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to hers. Passion coursed through her body as his mouth assaulted hers, his tongue demanding entrance, which she gladly gave. Her hands trailed down his back, tracing the hard muscles. His ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer, and she moaned into his mouth.

Booth finally tore himself away, and looked into her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." She smiled. ''So, now that we have that little problem straightened out..." He stood up. "I guess I'll get going, then." He gave her a charm smile, delighting in the disappointment in her eyes. "I'll see you later, Bones." He turned and walked out, softly closing the door behind him.

Brennan sat there in stunned silence, wondering exactly what had just happened. She prided herself on her clinical mind, but right now, she was completely confused.

After a few minutes, her confusion gave way to anger. He had come here, kissed her senseless, set her body on fire with wanting him, then he just left? And she was just sitting here, like a lovestruck teenager? No. She was Dr. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist, best-selling author, and he was not going to get away with that!

Decision made, she stood up and headed for the door. Grabbing her keys off the side table, she pulled open the door, and stopped short. He was leaning against the wall, smiling, brown eyes sparkling mischievously. "Well, it's about time!" He laughed at her expression. "I was beginning to think I..."

His words were cut off as she grabbed him, pulled him back into the apartment,and slammed the door.

**The end.**

**Haha! Just kidding, it's not the end! I promised smutterfluff, and I have to deliver! I will try to have the next chapter up by the weekend! Thanks for reading!**

**btw, I hope it's not too ooc for Brennan, but I'm tired of her always worried about the same old thing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! The last chapter! I really struggled with this one, don't know why, I think musie decided to go on vacation early!**

**Thanks so much for all who have read and reviewed, and a special thanks to Sarali1983, for 'reminding' me to post! lol!**

BBB

Booth woke to an empty bed. The sheets beside him were cold, and he knew she had been gone awhile. He sat up, looking around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

Smiling briefly at the sight of Jasper, perched on the nightstand, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Standing, he looked around for his clothes before remembering that they were strewn about the apartment. He found his jeans in a pile by the door, then pulled them on quickly and headed down the hall.

He carefully made his way through the living room, then paused at the sliding door to the balcony. He watched her for a moment as she stood there, leaning against the railing, looking out into the night. A blue silk robe was wrapped around her body, and her auburn hair was touseled. He smiled, recalling running his fingers through that hair.

He heard her soft sigh, and he walked to her, slipping his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him, her hands moving to cover his. "You okay?" She didn't answer, and he pulled her closer. "Your father loves you, Bones."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

She turned her head to look up at him. "Know exactly what I'm thinking?"

He smiled down at her. "I am FBI, you know. It's my job." He was rewarded by a small smile.

She was silent for a moment, turning back to look out over the quiet street. "It hurts."

Booth's heart nearly broke at her words, and he leaned down, lightly kissing the top of her head.

"I thought the worst thing would be finding my parents dead, but now..." Her voice broke, and she turned to him, laying her head on his chest.

He pulled her close, absently rubbing circles on her back. He wished there was something, anything he could do to ease her pain. He felt helpless, and he hated the feeling.

Brennan closed her eyes, taking comfort in his arms, the only place she ever felt truly safe. She didn't question it, it just was. Logically, she supposed that it was because he was a strong, alpha male, a protector, but it was so much more than that.

She didn't cry, just held on to him, glad he was there. After a few moments, she pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I should be used to this by now." She shook her head. "It's just...I didn't know it would hurt so much."

"Of course it hurts. They're your family." He reached up and brushed her cheek with his fingers. "No matter how strong you are, Bones, you're only human."

Her eyes filled with tears, but she wouldn't let them fall. "I...miss them."

"I know."

She pulled away, and walked back into the apartment, settling herself on the sofa. Booth sat down beside her, pulling her to him. She snuggled close to him, taking comfort in his nearness. "So, isn't this where you tell me that everything is going to be okay?"

He closed his eyes, and tightened his arms around her. "I wish I could, Temperance. I would give anything to be able to say that, and to mean it."

"Thank you" she whispered. "For not lying to me."

He pulled back and gazed down at her upturned face. "I can't say those words, but I can promise you that you won't have to go through this alone." He brushed a tear from her cheek. "I'm going to be here for you. I promise. I won't leave you."

She took a deep breath, then smiled up at him. "I know." She reached up and pulled his face down to hers, their lips meeting in a sweet, gentle kiss. "I may not believe in God, but I believe in you." She smiled. "Hodgins' says it's faith."

He smiled back. "Hodgins' is right." Standing, he held out his hand to her. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

"I'm not tired. I won't be able to sleep."

He raised his eyebrows. "Who said anything about sleep?" He reached down and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom, her laughter echoing through the now empty room.

BBB

**Okay, I know it's short, and I know it's not great, but... Anywho, that's the end! I hope you liked it, thanks to everyone who stuck with it till the end! Sorry you had to wait so long, if I'd known how much trouble I was gonna have writing this last chapter, I would've ended it before! lol!**


End file.
